Sweet Company
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Just a lazy day with Sephiroth, and maybe some PWP. [SephCloud]


**Title: **Sweet Company

**Authors: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated M

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Pairings: **Sephiroth/Cloud

**Additional Info: **I don't own this comes from my dirty fan girl mind. For the two beautiful ladies to fill up tumblr fandom: _Tomowowowo _and _boomchick! _

**Summary **Just a lazy day with Sephiroth, and maybe some PWP.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Company <strong>_

"It's too early to go to sleep Seph, lemme up." Cloud growled at his lover. Whenever said lover arrived home from work or had a day off, Cloud normally had to spend his time in the bed with him. Being ranked 3rd Class, allowed him days off that he hadn't been allowed as a cadet, but it also allowed his lover the fearsome 1st Class General to have his way with him wherever he pleased.

Watching the blond stretch his beautiful body and prepare to leave the bed, Sephiroth couldn't help but groan and latch onto his lovers waist. "Why don't you just stay here and we can talk some, Strife." He knew his lover hated it when he called him by his last name, it appeared so impersonal and they were lovers… there was nothing impersonal about them.

"Tsk, I spent the whole day with you today. I'm going to go see if there is something to eat quickly." Cloud leaned down to kiss his lover before rolling away quickly, the silver haired General normally could just convince him to stay in bed but the General knew that starving his lover was a bad idea.

"Who needs to eat…" Sephiroth pouted, as he watched the blond haired spikes disappear under a long sleeved shirt only to appear through the top. Disappointed that his lover's creamy skin was hidden from his view, Sephiroth continued to lay on his stomach and his head on his crossed arms. Though he was happy to see his lover forgo pants, as it was their apartment.

"I'll make something quick and we can eat it in bed, kay?" Cloud watched Sephiroth hum in response and close his eyes to drift off a bit. Chuckling, he remembered his cadet days when he and Sephiroth had first started going out.

They had both met through Zack the crazy match maker. He believed Sephiroth needed more friends and Cloud being a very small cadet without many friends as well, Zack couldn't resist seeing them connect. Cloud at first remained silent and gave him the respect but he didn't stammer like all the others. Sure, he was a little hyper at times like Zack; but he normally enjoyed sitting on the couch and reading a book in silence. Sephiroth normally liked that about him, plus the extreme attraction between the two of them helped them along.

The first time Cloud and Sephiroth came together, it was a surprise to the blond that Sephiroth could be so lazy on his time off. Being the General he was so strict and constantly working, that the other had been stunned to find his lover laying in the bed napping during the middle of the afternoon on their day off. It had been a great motion forward with their relationship though, they had spent the day cuddling and discussing all sorts of things.

At first Cloud had been worried about ShinRa, he'd imagined the company coming between the two of them and tearing them apart. As they were still together and coming around being together for 2 and a bit years and very open with their relationship. Cloud assumed nobody had a problem, though Sephiroth had talked to Professor Hojo out of experimenting on him. _Thank god._

Though he wasn't experimented on, Cloud still had enough mako in his blood for a full 1st class SOLDIER. They had been interested on how it would affect someone of Cloud's structure. Cloud had heard from Zack that First class Genesis Rhapsodos had been small like him, but Sephiroth didn't often talk about the two deceased SOLDIERS.

"Cloud, my love. It's burning." Jumping out of his thoughts, Cloud cried out at the smell of his burning meal. Turning off the stove quickly, Cloud tossed his burnt pancakes on the counter with a dejected sigh.

"Tsk, I'm sorry Seph. Here let me make it ag-" He paused as his lovers hand enveloped his own. He could feel his lovers naked skin against his back and Sephiroth was lazily tracing kisses along his neck line. Cloud couldn't help but roll his eyes, he should have known that Sephiroth wouldn't leave him alone unless he had his morning filling.

"Why make breakfast when this delicious meal is all set up for me." Sephiroth purred. Cloud allowed himself to be handled into the position that his wanted him in. Which seemed to be leaning against the oven, Clouds hands were clutching the handle bar and Sephiroth was maneuvering his hips.

"Seph- mmm… fine." Cloud couldn't deny his lover when he was flushed with arousal and lovingly stroking Cloud's body.

"I was thinking about your lovely hips swaying back and forth as you were cooking." Sephiroth roughly shoved two fingers into his lover. With a wet squelch, Sephiroth's fingers slid inside Cloud's still filled entrance effortlessly.

Cloud's knees buckled, and if Sephiroth hadn't been holding his hips up he would have probably met the floor.

"Ohh… More." Cloud murmured. Every caress and stroke his lover was doing to his body was torturous. He loved the way Sephiroth's hands felt on his skin. They were sinful and always hungry for his pale body. The seductive slide of Sephiroth's long fingers anywhere on his body made him breathless.

"What was that my Cloud?" Sephiroth teased. He was digging his fingers deepily against the blonds prostate. But he knew the blond would go wild if he didn't get what he wanted. Pulling back slowly, he rimmed his fingers around the entrance before plunging back inside.

"More!" Cloud keened. Trying to push his hips back against Sephiroth's impenetrable grip. His skin was flush and he was starting to pant in his frustration. His sex leaking onto the floor at his feet. Unlocking one hand from the handle bar, Cloud went to grab himself only to feel an igniting numbness on his ass.

"Ah, ah. Cloud. No touching." Sephiroth lifted his hand and dealt another quick spank, so that Cloud understood he wasn't to move. Testing the tip of his member against the fleshy pink entrance, Sephiroth buried himself into his lovers tight sheath.

Cloud writhed in front of him, he'd always loved the initial burning upon the first entry. Pulling back his hips, Sephiroth continued slamming his length into the blonds delectable body. Cloud was twisted his body with Sephiroth's thrusts and howled happily to the ceiling of the generals apartment.

Sephiroth gasped, Cloud's internal muscles tightened around him with every pull of his sex. The blond's body was tight, and it greedily took his torment. He knew Cloud was going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow, but the blond apparently loved the reminder.

"Ah, Seph." Cloud's rocking hips stuttered to a stop as the blond had no more strength except to stay there accepting the generals thrusts. Clouds breathing was harsh and Sephiroth knew he was ready to cum. Swallowing hard, Sephiroth leaned his body fully over the blond and covered him with his loose silver hair.

"Ready? Are you going to take it all?" Sephiroth purred into Cloud's ear.

"Yes- yes!" Cloud choked, he was sobbing as his body desperately wanted more and yet wanted to let go. As he couldn't move his hands, Cloud wildly tossed his head. With a growl, Sephiroth pulled his face back in the last second and slipped on something on the floor.

The slip allowed his one leg to slide beneath Cloud and as his one hand went back to steady himself on the counter behind him it canted his hips up and caused Cloud to dangle in the air impaled on Sephiroth's raging manhood.

Cloud screamed at the unexpected penetration, and his whole body jerked as waves of pleasure flashed through his body. Irritated at the blunder, Sephiroth huffed as he felt his lovers body squeeze his own begging for his milky seed. After a few more thrusts, he let himself go and filled the blond with his hot silky honey.

Slowly withdrawing from the quivering body, Sephiroth scooped his lover into his arms and made his way towards the bathroom. While the blond dozed, maybe he could make an edible breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>So lemme know what you guys think?

It's my first time writing a SephCloud scene, as it's my OTP but I couldn't write it before.


End file.
